Totally Pointless: Sesshoumaru & Kagome
by alemap
Summary: AU- Divorce and an old acquaintance to soften the situation. Warning: SessKago lemon in first chapter. Edited. One-Shot. Or two.
1. Default Chapter

Fiction: Inuyasha

Title: Totally Pointless- Sesshoumaru & Kagome

Author: alemap

Chapter: Main Story

Rating: MA

* * *

Sitting across from him she felt all her old fears resurface. It continues to amaze her how this man is capable of rendering entire rooms, full of even the most jaded of people, to nothing more than quivering, obedient bodies. And the sad fact of the matter is he rarely ever tries to do so. It's just the way he is: scary.

Of course, she had seen firsthand how extremely terrifying he could be when he tried, and never wanted to see that again. She might not have been as cowed by his mere presence if it had not been for that day. She finds it best to let that memory stay in the past.

When she had first met him she was nothing more than a silly schoolgirl. Her initial fear of him had been justified in that she had never really been exposed to masculine, adult males, and while he had still been a high school boy himself, he had matured young.

It was her dooming glimpse into a world in which her childish innocence would not, could not survive. He by no means did anything to damn her honor, or some other silly notion like that. He merely towered over her slight form, ensuring control over her just realized femininity. She feared his strength, and at the same time reveled in it.

Sometimes she thanked any god that would listen, that he did not try to claim her. She knew she could never say no to him, not while he remained so formidable. And sometimes she wept in grief that he did not want her. Either way, she cursed herself for being born a woman. Men seemed to have it too easy. Women, on the other hand, could not escape their emotions no matter how much they knew it is for their own good. Logic is truly lost on the fairer sex.

Logic did not live in a girl's fantasy. Girls desired handsome young men whose features hinted at a more womanly grace. Girls felt comfortable around boys that looked like girls, truly baffling. Though, she supposed there is a flaw in every scenario. The girls at her high school had secretly worshiped the man before her, but dreaded speaking to him, for the illusion that he was a beautiful, nice, safe individual was ruined the moment he turned his gaze on you. His eyes strip away any security that humanity so covets.

He was never a teenybopper, in any sense of the word.

Whimsical in his grace and porcelain expressions, his luscious silver hair and long limbs exude an aura of frosty terror. Such a beautiful face is never meant to associate its self with deadly intent. But there he is, sitting across from her, separated by a flimsy coffee table. The enigma seemingly unaware that he is defying all of creation with his very existence.

In comparison, she felt herself average. She knew she was pretty and even highly attractive, but her ordinary black hair and body type did little to compete with the gorgeous man. She supposed her only feature that came close to his level were her eyes. They were of a most unusual shade of blue, especially considering her race, and she knew for a fact that they were her most beautiful attribute, even if she did say so herself.

Watching him stare off into space she realized that their lack of conversation was getting them nowhere. She needed to speak with him and intended to do so; despite the fact that this would more than likely be her last chance to study is elfin form.

First, she had to remember why she is in his apartment to begin with.

Ah, yes, the little girl, Rin, the daughter of his ex-wife's first marriage.

He married the woman because he felt it was time to obtain a wife. Not the most romantic notion he ever came up with, but then again, he isn't the most romantic man she's ever met. His wife already had two children from her first husband, Shippou and Rin, and had gained custody of them when their father passed away. The boy, Shippou, is quite intelligent and shows promise in being the future CEO of Youkai Enterprises.

The match had promising usefulness for a man who did not want much of a hassle in dealing with a family, but found himself in need of an heir. And it would have been the perfect little arrangement if not for two unanticipated developments.

For starters, he found himself wanting to care for the children. The boy shows a genuine interest in everything his stepfather chooses to teach him. A companionship solidified between them, borne from a child's desperate need for male affection and a man's need for a legacy. The girl, little Rin, just begged to be loved. One could not look upon her and not feel a stirring of affection. Even snowmen turned to water in her embrace. The Ice Demon of the business world never had a chance.

The second predicament proved to be dangerous. His new bride misjudged her husband's arrival home one evening, and he found her taking out her frustrations on her children physically. It helped his case in court that she was under the influence of narcotics at the time. Rin would most likely be given into his custody legally by the end of the week, pending the judge's decision, and as per their prenuptial agreement, Shippou was already in his care.

This would make one happy, one would think. But he just sat there, seemingly in a depression. It wasn't like he loves the woman he just divorced. She knew better than to believe that. But what would he possibly have to be all mopy about?

"Sesshoumaru?" She finally inquires of her silent companion.

He pulls himself out of his daze and regards her with full scrutiny.

"You wish to know why I am acting as I am." He states confidently, in that Sesshoumaru way of just being and just knowing.

She nods, yes, with a slight blush rising to her cheeks.

"I suppose I am disappointed that it worked out this way. This was most assuredly not what I planned."

"Not many plan to get married, only to divorcé a short time later."

"You are probably correct in that assumption, Kagome," a slight lifting of the corner of his lips, and then silence.

At a loss for how to continue their conversation, Kagome slips back into her reverie. She recalls how she met him. She had been dating his brother, Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru found her utterly repulsive for her choice in companions. He believed that anyone who was willing to be near Inuyasha longer than necessary was a fool, unworthy of his notice. All she remembered at first was how wary she was of him, begrudgingly admitting that in a way she still is.

Scared, yes, but she was in no way petrified. His first rude comment instigated righteous anger in her and she promptly told him to get a life in great detail. She supposes she surprised him and managed to boost her status from pond scum to a notable life form. That's about when it began.

From that time on nothing made sense. Kagome had found herself in the middle of so much intrigue and malice, and her natural sensibilities couldn't deny anyone her help. At first, she was more of a hindrance, and Inuyasha told her so on many occasions. Eventually, her persistent will won out and she came up with a solution to all their problems. She even got the 'demon brothers' to work out their issues. They speak to one another, but only once every three months at most. Still, better than no communication at all.

Sesshoumaru's entire opinion of her changed after that affair. He seemed to find her decent enough company, allowing her to speak to him in passing and responding with, at the very least, a nod of his head.

Even so, she just about keeled over when she opened her door three weeks prior, to see his scowling face, caring two sleepy children and five bags filled with clothes and toys. She wondered how he carried all that and was able to navigate about without waking the little ones.

To find a man, whom she hadn't seen in over a year and whom she secretly crushed on since high school, standing on her doorstep, asking to spend the night, and if she wouldn't mind helping him with the kids, was a tad daunting. 'Why did he come to me?' Was the question she had been asking herself these past few days.

He had disappeared last year, after the unfortunate business of being caught somewhat intimately together. It wasn't like they were groping one another; they were merely standing too close. Inuyasha, of course, overreacted. His overprotective, overtly possessive tendencies ignited and ultimately lead to their breakup. Well, those tendencies were part of the reason for the split, but the relationship was mostly over before the misunderstanding.

Now here he is, sitting as if he a Spartan frozen in the moment before battle, forever ready, and anticipating his final 'good day to die.' She supposes her analogy is off. Technically, he is coming to the end of his battle.

It would be just typical of Sesshoumaru to remain stoic throughout a berserker war.

No, she knows better than to think that. She can tell by his straight posture and guarded eyes; he is anything but unaffected by the day's activities.

Kagome has to smile at the thought, a small, tight curve of her lips, which reverses some of the tension in the room. It brings Sesshoumaru out of his crystalline state, enough for the silver haired man to relieve their forced silence.

"Well, out with it. We cannot have you uncharacteristically silent. It is not why I called you here." Sesshoumaru inquires in his evermore aloof manner.

Kagome's smile loosens into its more genuine appearance as she gathers her thoughts. Her initial response is to explain her sudden urge to smile but decides that the action would take them quickly from the subject they've been dancing around since Sesshoumaru's sudden appearance at her home.

Instead, she turns his carefully designed question on him, "Why do you want me here, then?"

His face remains stiff a moment longer, while Sesshoumaru analyzes his options. Eventually, deciding that he cannot skirt the subject any longer.

With a releasing sigh Sesshoumaru allows his body to sprawl out, as he plops back against the off white couch. Kagome's body empathizes with Sesshoumaru's as he finally lets it relax. She feels as if all the weight he bore upon himself lifts from her as well.

He looks her in the eye with the utmost of sincerity, "I find this subject to be most uncomfortable."

Butterflies flitter within her. She cannot remember the last time she had been so pleased. He was being honest with her; he was being open with his feelings. She understands the sacrifice a proud man such as him must endure to admit to his own feelings.

Kagome conveys to him with her silence that she will not judge. She offers with open features any desire, he only need tell her what he wants and she will do whatever it entails.

His demeanor is accepting and relaxed, open in a manner rarely seen. Never breaking contact with her azure depths he explains his actions to the limit of his capability.

"I trust you."

Heart-wrenching joy; she has always wanted to believe he accepts her, but somewhere in the depths of her subconscious she still doubted. She has a hard time believing that anyone beside her mother would trust her, no matter how much she longs for the opposite. Everyone she has ever met feels her incompetent in one form or another. They all appear to want to wrap her up like a priceless china doll, protecting her from things she does not need to be kept from. But then, Sesshoumaru has never done that with her, and she adores him all the more for his confidence. Imagine, the infallible Sesshoumaru showing his faith in her.

He came to her, out of all the people in the world. He confides in her. He places himself in a compromising position and she has no intention of proving his faith wrong.

But is that enough? Is she content, does she need more? Is there something she must show or prove or fulfill?

He conquered his fears and so should she. After all, what greater proof is there to her most sought after question, than what he just told her?

Squarely, she lifts herself from her chair and strides round the coffee table. Sure of her movements she blanks her mind so as not to hesitate, and loose what little faith she has in herself as a woman.

When she reaches Sesshoumaru, she wastes no time in grasping the couch on either side of his head, and lowering and straddling his lap, her navy skirt bunching slightly about her hips. Touching and completely encasing him in a cage of her body. Sesshoumaru remaining unmoving does not deter her.

He is watching closely, penetrating with his eyes. She knows he is giving her the opportunity to choose her own destiny. As if giving himself over, so that she may do as she pleases.

'God, I hope so.'

Fear and doubt begin to pervade her senses. She must act before lonely terror captures control, and she defeats herself.

Leaning forward to brush her lips against his, lightly caressing her hand feathers through his hair to slide along his scalp. Massaging his head, she continued to slowly press and flutter their lips together.

Her fears remain; she cannot keep her eyes open to judge his reaction, despite knowing that he will keep statuesque throughout her bold experiment. He will not judge her now. He'll wait until Kagome exhausts her presuming nerve and falters, then he will tell her how foolish she is. Sadly, this is what she likes most about him; he will not lie to her. It won't lessen the pain she'll feel when he removes her from his person.

Finally, the desperation is too much. Passionately, she takes of his mouth while her body tightens and clutches against him. She holds him fiercely trying to press herself to as much of him as she is able. Building a dissatisfying release until it reaches its emotional pique, and with a shudder of dismayed chills, relenting. Giving in to an exhausted depression, she slumps against him heavily, hanging her hands off the back of the couch, leaving her arms about his neck, and her head on his chest.

"Don't tease me," a gruff plea, broken, stilted.

Confusion wills her to lift her head, a questing frown furrowing her features.

"I'm not," Kagome replies.

A tremor runs through his body, caressing as she -oh, my- feels the effects. His expression pleading to her, of what, she does not know. Moments passed until Kagome can't wait any longer.

"Why aren't you pushing me away?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes harden at her question. He takes barely a moment to contemplate before, "I will not push you away. You have entered the den, woman, and you will never escape me like that."

Kagome enforces a great deal of control to keep her face calm.

"Well, that's a tad melodramatic, don't you think?"

He growls a distinctly male sound, obviously not happy with her comment. She can't hold it in. Giggling uncontrollably, all the tension flees from her as she shakes. Her demons seep from her as her cheerful demeanor returns.

Playfully, Sesshoumaru grumbles more, capturing her head with one hand and pulling her lovely body closer to him. He forcefully makes her look at him.

"God damned woman, I was serious!"

Her look softens and she turns her lips toward his hand. Closing her eyes she sucks lightly on the skin of his hand, occasionally taking bits of flesh between her teeth. Sesshoumaru watches knowing that this pace is already much too slow.

Kagome turns her head again, rubbing her cheek within his palm, the way a cat might along it's chosen post. Her eyes open slowly, hazy with desire.

"I know."

That does him in. As much as he is affected by her tender care, he wants, needs the frenzy within him to be abated. He presses forward, desire controlling him as he controls her head.

They are a show of opposites, her submissive tenderness and his dominating roughness, combining into a delicate balance with scolding results.

He continues to hold her in place for optimum access, his other hand moves directly to her breast. The delicious globe he often fantasized about cupping and kneading, suckling.

Frustrated with so little contact, he undoes her ivory blouse, splaying it open enough to slip his hand under her bra. Leaving her head to grab for her bottom, he fits her snug to his erection. Shifting her body against himself, he moans into her mouth as he devours her keen lips.

Kagome lightly runs her hands down from shoulders to his chest, plucking at the buttons on his shirt. She too, finds her need excessive and hurriedly removes the tiny beads from their encasement, finding his body to be as imbibing as she had always imagined.

One hand returns to his shoulder, steadying, the other descending, tickling above the pants line, and coxing minor quavers from his sensitive body. He bucks harshly, breaking contact with her mouth. He looks shrewdly into her eyes, sending a tremble of tension along her spine in waves.

In a stupefying surge, Sesshoumaru wraps one arm around her waist, leaving the other on her seat, and lifting them both from the couch. Kagome nuzzles her nose in his neck as he walks into his bedroom.

Closing the door he turns and boosts her against the wall. With gusto he lowers her legs and pries her panties off, she capable of only a sighing whimper as the answering jolt of desire strikes wickedly at any other function. Stepping back, he draws his eyes over her disheveled form, lingering on her skirt, a crinkled mess at her hips. Her chest rises and abates frantically, taking in air as if she has never breathed before. Her breasts exposed beneath her upturned bra.

A sinister smirk curves his lips, and Kagome has the distinct feeling he isn't thinking entirely safe thoughts. But all her self-preservation instincts seem to be on vacation as he removes his shirt and prowls forward. Placing his hands beside her head on the wall, he kisses her, a deep, possessive kiss that leaves no doubt as to whom he owns.

Kagome slants into her lover, pressing her palms into the mass of his chest and abdomen. Sesshoumaru, not one to be outdone, trails a hand down her side to her thigh, his hand cradling her ass again before inching to her core. His fingers plunge within her from behind, drawing a cry of wanton ardor from her pretty lips. His volition commands her body and he revels in her loss of restraint through his persuasion. He drives her to her pique, only to maneuver his hand away from her at last moment to slip the leather of his belt through metal casing, and unzipping his fly.

He presses himself, enveloping her supine body. Eager to be surrounded by her, he enshrouded his length. Setting a pace within her that jolts her body against the wall. A heady stride, wherein he must brace himself against the wall with one hand, legs slightly spread. His other hand returning to her hedonistic backside, his carnal libido knowing only one thing, seeking only one end, zesty fulfillment.

Her hands grip his shoulders and her head bows to his chest. She concedes to his supremacy, her servile manner awakening him more, finding her assenting behavior to be the most intoxicating aphrodisiac he has ever encountered.

He lowers his nose to her hair, taking in her luscious sent, his austere persona cracked, crumbled beneath their ardor. She is pulling him into her, drowning him in her elixir, taking just as much as she gives. He feels a sudden trill of fear at her newfound control, and she doesn't even realize she is doing it. What a strange turnabout, he had sought to dominate her and in return for his position, she has surmounted him as well.

Sesshoumaru has a split second of thought as to the ramifications. He concludes that he had no reason to worry. He trusts her, he said so himself. He can afford to lose a little primacy.

From there he loses all thought. His climax almost painfully, pressing her further into the wall, panting heavily.

As he calms, he pulls back to view the woman before him. He does not recalled, so lost in his own pleasure, that she too, has reached her pinnacle. Her body, so wanton before, lays empty along his, relying on him as a base to hold them both aloft.

Lifting her into his arms he deposits her on his bed and helps remove the remainder of her clothing. After stripping himself, he crawls into bed with her, spooning his favorite attribute of hers into his groin.

He doesn't know what will become of this, and he doesn't know what it is he wants, exactly. But he isn't too worried, despite his almost obsessive need for there never to be loose ends. When he is with Kagome that's the way things usually work out. Nothing ever seems to be completed with the woman; every situation is an open-ended adventure. He supposes that's what he likes about her; she keeps him on his toes.

That whole year without her was utterly drab. He even went so far as to get involved in a volatile relationship, when all reason and common sense told him that he would pay for it. He supposes that, had he at least kept in contact with Kagome, he never would have pursued a relationship with his ex-wife. He saw a chaotic potential within her similar to Kagome's.

'At least Kagome isn't as unstable as the pill hopping bitch.'

Before falling into sleep, Sesshoumaru resigns himself to the fact that he needs Kagome in his life, if only to keep him from screwing up like he had done before. Finding the thought not as unpleasant as he believed it would be, the newly made lovers drift off into a blissful sleep.

* * *

Disclaimer: There is one thing stronger than all the armies in the world, and that is an idea whose time has come. -Victor Hugo (Too bad I'm a blank page. In other words: I don't write shit that actually sells.)

AN: How do you spell mope with a 'y' on the end: mopee? mopy?

Evermore is an interesting word: from now until the end of time or 'end of somebody's life'. I like equating the word with Sess. Very him.

Azure, not chocolate, I know, god, I know. I'm so sorry, and embarrassed. And if you have no idea what I'm saying, then thank god. And thanks reviewers, every review I read that caught that… oh boy. Just Thanks, for pointing it out. And I really am sorry, it stood out soooo much.

Much needed edit. It is amazing what a few years' perspective on one's writing can do… Lordy. To the reviews that pointed out inappropriate word usage, yeah, there were quite a few, but then some of them are appropriate, as many words have more than one use and/or definition, and some words were used in a metaphorical sense which is appropriate English usage. So thank you, the result of my decision on those words is finalized for the story. Loss of continence does not = incontinence. However, it is a jarring word, and I can see how a ? might pop up, and in the middle of a sex scene, well we don't want that. Also, the connotation that is mostly applied to that word is bad, so it is removed, but not incorrect.

Okay, just some background: Sess went to Kago's three weeks ago because the house he and his wife were living in belonged to her. (Prenup, he is a business man ya' know.) So he was the one that had to move out. His first thought was that he could not handle the kids alone and went to Kago. When the story starts they are in Sess's new apartment. (He moves fast, if you can't tell.) The back-story, about brothers hating one another and some big problem that Kago solves, is just your basic modern day high school version of the shard hunt. There are enough of those fics out there, written by better authors than I, so I didn't feel the need to elaborate. Just fit in there whatever fantasy you want to equate with it. [Melodrama thy name is Sesshoumaru. ;) ]

This is a one shot. Sorry, but I just don't have any passion for this beyond the sex. Edit: I lied, but the next chapter really is the last bit. Or the first? Meh.

So, there you go.

Oh, and don't read my other fics if you're planning to. They suck. Well, the Inu/Rin is okay, some grammar and some clarification needs edited. But the others…arg. Perspective and time and all that jazz.

30 November 2002 / Edit on: 06 April 2009

"Youkai Enterprises is a farce, a farce I tell you! Their damning endeavors place it among the most unholy of corporations! Big business has never been so sinister." -Map (Don't worry folks, I'm shaking my head in shame. Somewhat, at least I think so. Maybe its humor? Whatever.)


	2. Previously

Chapter Title: One Year Previous

Rating: T

* * *

.

Oh.

Oh, is right. Or well, it's good. No, no oh is…

Oops.

And the resulting giggle is for more than just my scattered thoughts.

I mean, honestly, how I always get myself into these fixes is some sort of karmic joke. Just last week, that guy on the bus thought I has said… well, I don't really know what he thought, but somehow we both got kicked off the bus. I didn't stick around to find out what was up; as soon as the doors opened, I just decided to run for it.

Then there was the misunderstanding at the gynecologists. It's not like I wanted my test results to come back positive, and I wasn't the one to mix up the results in the first place. So, it was completely uncalled for to ask if I wanted 'to step outside.' It must have been the hormones, at least according to the nurse. Apparently, they get that all the time. I am so very glad I didn't choose the nursing field.

And that poor old lady with her little dog incident. Although, she definitely didn't need to cry rape just for tripping over her miniature Poodle, especially since I felt really badly, and I did try apologizing. Thank god, no one called the police. Inuyasha is still upset over having to bail me out.

…for the third time.

Hey, active protesting is a rite of passage for college students.

He didn't go for that excuse.

So yeah, back on track… Oh.

How do I define: oh?

Oh is trying to be good, to do the correct thing, and making sure everyone gets something, even if it's not all that they wanted and it leaves me a bit short. Because I have what I need and I can handle missing out a little on what I want.

It's for every opportunity presented with the potential to unmake. It consumes in a way that creates and destroys with the pressing of a single moment for decisiveness; all of those possibilities that could be, but never realizes fulfillment. A singularity attained only from that dark, crisp place within us that belongs to nature, the flora and fauna both aggressive and sweet.

Oh is a precarious balance over some dangerous thing. Dangerous because it is wrong -in the ways that curls and encases, suffocating the good that makes happiness abundant- and yet it is so very right. Or so very right now! Prodding with intensity that reason, fact, choice, and even love vanishes for such a minute second that it's felt endlessly everywhere.

Oh is intimately close -his breath stirring my hair, his smell stirring other things- to a blond bombshell. A man healthy, strong, and penetrating in his concentration, for whatever he's intent upon; sculpted in mind and body.

My hands -oh- on his torso, both sets of fingers curling the curves of his sides. The palm of one hand pressed cozily to his solid stomach, the other experiencing the wonder of the beginning of his right hip, the tease of pants banding and concealing skin from questing skin. My breath weaving along the wispy-fine hairs at the side of his neck, wafting back to me to tantalize the nerves of my face. Just inches –only inches?!- from touching, drawing lines of sweet reverence.

I felt lightning skitter through my veins all the way to the arches of my feet, where the furor settled, churned, and answered with a prickling zing throughout my body. The rousing rush loosened and massaged everywhere leaving me lazy and disjointed.

Wrong brother, wrong feeling… everything was so very wrong… but oh, so oh…

.

"Kagome?!?" Oh, is a very big, no. "Sesshoumaru!?! The hell is going on here!?!"

The fear, anxiety, and embarrassment -guilt- kept me from noticing, too much, the various brushes and awkward contortions of my body as I moved to regain my balance and push away from my Sesshoumaru support base.

"Kagome?" The betrayal, not so much the anger, hurt me in such an empathetic way, nausea gurgled in my gut and sympathy pains sprang up along my spine in the cause of a physical hurt. Tears like jagged glass swelled in my ducts ready to slice forth. "You're fucking him."

Forget sympathy! Coal fires of hellish rage whooshed and charred red my face.

"You're fuckin' Sesshoumaru."

And then, just as suddenly, I was tired. Well, not suddenly, as I'd been tired for a long while.

"Yep, you are absolutely right. We're having sex."

That took the wind out of his sails. The absolutely aghast look that clearly said, 'Really, you are?' woke me up, helping energize, if even a little, for the conversation brewing. Even Inuyasha didn't believe for a second that Sesshoumaru and I were up to such a sick twisting of relations. He's just looking for a fight, like always.

This is the way it's been since college started. The culmination of daily pressures, the distance created from different paths taken, the uncertainty and loneliness in a 'barely ever see each other anymore' relationship. There is love still, and that keeps us hanging on, hoping and not wanting to hurt. But we do hurt, because we love in a way that is not 'in love' and we have begun to resent our situation. We resent the love and the one we love. It' unhealthy and it is destroying. And it needs to end.

"Sesshoumaru, do you mind..?" He leaves without the usual quip or degrading remark that would muddle the situation more, which is unreal. It's a perfect opportunity, ripe with loads of witty material. Heck, even I could think of a few, and I'm an emotional wreck, currently. But he leaves, and I have no idea what he's thinking or much of anything about his thoughts, really. It is unusual; maybe he's just as tired as we are.

As I watch Sesshoumaru pass Inuyasha and out the door, I see the expression on Inuyasha's face: weary self-chastising smirk. That's a step in the right direction; no looking to start a fight with his brother, no denial, no distracting himself. Maybe this conversation won't be too horrible?

Inuyasha looks up at me, and I see sadness, resignation, resolve… understanding. I guess we don't need a conversation at all. We both know it's over.

"I'm, ah… I was offered a spot on the team… in, ah, Italy." Okay, so I'm the one that has to say it out loud.

"I knew you would." Oh, he really is going to make me be the one to say it. The infuriating..! He's just nodding his head, and looking at me, but not looking directly in my eyes.

Now, an eyebrow has risen and is wagging a command at me to get the deed over with. It would serve him right if I just cheerfully waved him on his way, all sugar and hugs and let him stew for a bit. Maybe then he would learn to buck up and be a man. Maybe then he would know not to leave things unfinished, that even though a situation is unpleasant, some things just needs be done.

Maybe I should just take my own advice.

"We're not going to see each other for… for years, I suppose?" Again with that agreeing nod and nothing else, "It's probably best that we see other people." God, I did not just use that line. Pathetic.

But he's still nodding, "Yeah. Yeah. That's best." He realizes that he might sound too eager, because he does, and adds, "Because… you know…" I do, but I'm not going to help him. So I shake my head slightly, no; leaving me to be the one to say it out loud, pahshaw. "I wouldn't want you to be tied down or nothin'."

Uh hum. "You just want to sow your wild oats."

"Hey." He frowns at me, and I smile a little. His soft boyish grin answers, the one that looks slightly hopeful and a bit in wonder, and has gotten me into trouble on occasion.

He squares his shoulders and puffed out his chest. "So," a small break in his bravado, "…see ya'?"

And he's not going to apologize for his words or assumptions, either. Typical Inuyasha.

"Yeah, see ya'." And then he's gone; a chapter in my life that was wonderful and troublesome done, vanished out the door in the way of all prospects not carried out.

.

Oh is for all the times the clumsy in me produced trouble. It's getting caught every time.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: See first page.

AN: Alternate titles- 1 year 3 months 6 days 8 hours 23 minutes & 41.42.43 seconds previous

or Ode to Oh

Run ons much?

Because someone already asked: drawing lines of sweet reverence = gentle kisses/slightly opened mouth but not wet. I may need to edit that sentence, but I like it, so probably not gonna happen.

This is it. No mass for this universe. If I do write more on this plot it will be about Inu and Kago in the before. So ask if you want, but I'm like a rock too big to move.

Yes the chapters are backwards. I don't care.

I had trouble writing this in anything other than first person. Sorry it's inconsistent with the other chapter.

Please don't read my other stories, yet. They are in a bad way, and need some overhaulin'. I mean if you even care to. Thank you.

Oh, and thank you to everyone that reviewed. When I –finally- signed back in and saw how nice ya' all have been I got ta' feeling guilt and that motivated me to writing again. So yeah, thank you.

As for Inu's team?... It's cycling! Or whatever sport you want him to be involved with.

Also, clumsy: she tripped and landed against Sess. That's it. Done.

Unless you want to read on.

* * *

.

Month or so later:

Stupid friends. Well meaning, loving, caring, but stupid friends.

There's Miroku looking entirely full of himself after just shoving an abused Inuyasha at me, and Sango with an apologetic, yet hopeful look. They really don't get that we split up amicably and for good reason.

Oh, for heaven's sake.

"Uh?" Inuyasha is looking uncertain himself. Please don't tell me he wants to get back together, 'cause that would be very, very bad. "So, I'm supposed to come over here an' make nice? We're… well, I thought we were cool, an' all?"

Thank you, baby Jesus! He thinks our friendship is in jeopardy, no thought of love life rekindling.

"Yes, we're cool. Why would you think any different?"

Now, he's defensive. "I don't know! Miroku's all: pushing me an' acting like you're upset over..," he wants to say the breakup, but can't bring himself to mention it, "somethin', or … somethin'." I do miss the amusing expressions, the way his face contorts in disgust and even the pout has always been endearing to me.

"They think we should get back together."

There is a slanted eye look, with a guarded meaning of: 'Please, no. I'm getting laid regularly by lots of hot young women, and yes, sowing my wild oats was part of the plan.' Too funny!

My response is a look of: 'Not on your life, bub.'

Relief.

"Hell, I'm never getting' married. Sango's got him so henpecked, and he's made to go along with her schemes."

"You have it backwards," because Sango is the 'man' in that relationship, "Miroku is the one with schemes and wanting to spread the joy and merriment with all. He's the one that thinks just because he's happily married, that everyone needs to be, as well."

Inuyasha sends a squinty eyed look at the man in question, and then barks out a laugh, "True." Then there's another slanted, but playful this time, look to me. "I can't believe I thought you were… ya' know, 'with' that ass."

'With' Sesshoumaru?

"Yeah," I laughed honestly, "that would be the day."


End file.
